Lucky
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Caitlyn thinks she's a bad person. Jason doesn't know how to do laundry. Craziness occurs.


This fic was born out of a Natella done by angellwings. Something about stealing clothes. I don't really remember how it started. But here it is.

* * *

She didn't mean to. Not exactly.

Oh, who was she kidding? She totally did it on purpose. Sorta.

On his birthday, no less.

And now she was sitting on her couch, knees tucked under her chin, wearing Jason's lucky Guitar Hero boxers.

She felt _bad. _ In that deliciously good way that came from doing something you shouldn't enjoy.

And she _really_ enjoyed wearing Jason's lucky boxers.

She was sick and twisted and creepy.

One show, Caitlyn promised herself, one show and she'd turn off the TV, take off the boxers, go back to Jason's place and put them back.

Oh. This episode was a two-parter.

And it'd be rush hour by the time the second part was over.

So maybe it'd just have to wait a day….or two…or five.

One week later, and she still had them. She should feel guilty that she was holding Jason's boxers hostage, but she couldn't help herself. Besides, Jason was decently loaded. He could buy more boxers. He could buy custom-made boxers.

Custom-made boxers.

Some ditzy girl named Angie or Tiffany would have her tape measure wrapped around his hips and then she would measure his inseam and…

Caitlyn growled.

He was getting his boxers back tomorrow.

LINE

Caitlyn knocked on Jason's door and waited. She tugged at the collar of her purple thermal, trying to hide the stain on the lacy cami she was wearing under it.

"Just a minute, Caity!" he called.

She heard a thud and an 'ow' and a muttered curse before the door finally opened.

Caitlyn was silent for a moment as she stared at Jason.

He was shirtless. And his fly was down.

"Caity?" he asked slowly.

She shook her head. "Jase, dude, the barn door's open. And where's your shirt?"

Jason's eyes went wide and he slapped his hands over the fly to his jeans. "S'cuse me," he said with a blush and he turned around. After a moment, he faced her again. "It's laundry day. And I can't find my lucky Guitar Hero boxers. And we have to perform at that party tonight. And I really don't want to if I can't wear my lucky boxers. And why am I talking to you about my underwear?"

"Because I'm here?" Caitlyn said. "And seriously. You need a shirt. Your place is freezing."

"Okay, _mom_," Jason said, picking up a shirt off the floor, sniffing it and with a shrug, put it on.

"Oh dear god. Please tell me you did not just do something so classically Shane just now."

Jason looked at her in confusion. "I didn't just do something so classically Shane just now?"

"Take the shirt off. Take it off now and take it off fast. Else I'll kill you."

"Um…alright…" Jason said. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Put it in the washer."

"By itself?" he asked.

"No. With the other colors."

"When you say colors…"

"Jason Grey. Are you telling me that you've never done your own laundry?"

He blushed. "Not really. My mom usually did it growing up and now I have that maid that comes in every week and she does it."

Caitlyn stared at him for a long moment and suddenly threw her purse containing Jason's lucky boxers onto his kitchen counter.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but…I'm going to teach you how to do laundry."

"Really?" Jason asked with an excited grin.

"Start gathering up your clothes before I change my mind, alright?" Caitlyn said quickly.

"Okay," Jason said. "Do you want me to sort them?"

"No, I'll do that. You gather up every single item of clothing that has either been worn or you're unsure of and give it to me. We will sort them together. Okay?"

"Okay. I think I have some jeans and stuff in the hamper already…but I don't know for sure."

"Just go, Jason. I'll get started, okay?"

"Okay. And thanks, Caity," he said, suddenly wrapping her in a hug.

Caitlyn froze. Jason was hugging her and he was shirtless. Jason was shirtless and he was hugging her.

His arms and chest and abs were amazing to look at, but now she was touching them. She was pressed against them and she could feel his warmth and his heartbeat and his muscles and she was melting against him.

Her face fit perfectly in the curve of his shoulder and she really just wanted to nuzzle against him and put her arms around his neck and just stay there.

"Caity?" Jason asked. "Caity? I'm going to get my laundry now. You're going to have to let go."

"Oh. Sorry. You just…you smelled like a pine tree."

He gave her a strange look. "I smelled like a pine tree…right…"

Jason disappeared into the back of his apartment and Caitlyn turned to the wall.

"_You smelled like a pine tree? _Really, Caitlyn? _Really?"_ She hit her head against the wall a few times before she opened the doors to the washer and dryer closet.

She started sorting Jason's clothes into whites, colors and darks and then she checked to see how much detergent and fabric softener he had.

Jason threw some clothes at her before he left to gather what was left and then she heard something fall in the kitchen.

Then there was silence.

"Jason?" she called. "Jase? Jase!"

No answer.

"Yo, Curly Top!"

Still no answer. She moved towards the kitchen.

"Jase, you hate it when I call you Curly Top. What—"

Jason was holding his boxers. The ones he very clearly had to have gotten out of her purse.

"Caity…" he said slyly. "What are you doing with my boxers?"

She grabbed them out of his hands. "I think the real question is, what were you doing digging in my purse?"

"It fell. And the boxers came out with them. So, again. Why do you have my boxers?" he asked, leaning over her.

She really wanted him to put on a shirt. This was really difficult to deal with.

She smirked slowly. "How do you know they're yours? I know _lots_ of guitar players. They could belong to any number of guys."

"I know they're mine because my name's in them."

Caitlyn scoffed. "No, it's not. I would have seen—oh."

There, right on the back on the inside of the waistband was his name.

"Now that we've proven that…" Jason said, taking the boxers back, "What the _hell_ are my lucky Guitar Hero boxers doing in your bag?"

Caitlyn stared at his chest, figuring that was safer than his face.

It wasn't.

It really, really wasn't.

Her eyes trailed down from his shoulders to his abs and the thin line of hair that disappeared into the top of his jeans.

"Caity?" he said softly.

She squeaked.

"I don't know! You told me that that red scarf of mine I left here on your birthday was in your top drawer in your dresser and it was right next to the boxers and they're the same color and I didn't really _mean_ to grab the boxers, but then you came in the room and I didn't want you seeing me holding your boxers and then I just stuffed them both in my bag and I sort of forgot until I came home and then I put them on just to see what they felt like and then before I knew it, it had been a whole week and then Tiffany and Angie were going to measure your inseam and I had to return them."

"Who are Tiffany and Angie?" Jason asked in confusion.

Caitlyn pouted. "They're the girls that are going to design your custom-made boxers."

"I'm getting custom-made boxers?" he said with a small grin. "Cool."

Caitlyn glared at him and snatched his boxers back. "No. No, you do not get custom-made boxers. And you're not getting these back either," she said, waving them in his face before she took off for the bathroom.

She heard Jason shout behind her and she could tell he was right behind her, but then he tripped on a shirt and went sprawling across the floor and Caitlyn took the opportunity to lock herself in his bathroom.

"Caitlyn, you get out here right now! And you better not be wearing my underwear!" Jason called as he pounded on the door.

"They're not your underwear anymore!" Caitlyn said as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing her cami and the boxers, as well as a proud smirk.

He blushed as he looked her up and down before he shook his head and gave her a hard stare. "Caity. Get out of my boxers," Jason ordered.

"I already said: They're not yours anymore." She threw her jeans and thermal at his face and pranced around him.

He growled. "You're going to be telling a different story by the time I get through with you."

"I'd like to see you try," Caitlyn whispered, getting as close as she dared to Jason.

"You have two seconds," he warned her. "Run."

Caitlyn didn't need to be told twice. She took off across the apartment, skidding on the wood floor in her socks. She somehow managed to change direction and avoid Jason at the same time, but he quickly caught up to her and reached for the waistband of the boxers.

"No you don't, you naughty boy!" Caitlyn shouted, leaping over the dirty clothes and heading back to Jason's bedroom. She jumped over the bed, but got caught on the comforter, and she fell, tangled in his blankets.

Jason came running after her and crawled onto the bed. He looked down at her and laughed. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes and gave the blankets still on the bed a hard tug. Jason fell on top of her with a loud grunt and Caitlyn went ghost-white as she realized that Jason was still stubbornly shirtless.

"You're positively evil," Jason said against her hair.

"That's why you love me," Caitlyn said lightly. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. She sat up quickly, pushing him away. "I didn't mean that you like, _love_ me. I mean, you just love me. That's different from _love_."

Jason laughed and brushed her hair back. "Caity, shut up. It's both. Although I'd probably _like_ you a lot better if you hadn't caused me three kinds of pain in less than an hour and stole my lucky boxers."

"I like your lucky boxers. I think I'm going to keep them. For a long, long time," Caitlyn said.

Jason glared at her and suddenly pulled her against him. "You're sadly mistaken."

"And what makes you think—"

She was cut off by Jason's mouth pressing insistently against hers. She moaned in protest and tried to get away, but he tightened his hold on her and refused to let her go.

When he finally broke off the kiss, Caitlyn shoved him against the side of the bed. She glared at him, trying to catch her breath.

Finally, she muttered, "Do I have to give you back the boxers or keep them so that can happen again?"

"I don't really care. I could always go out and buy more."

"When?" Caitlyn asked, pressing her forehead against his. "Because I'm not letting you leave until you have to get ready for that party."

"Later. A lot later," Jason said, pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her again, and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's both for me too, you know," Caitlyn said.

"Caught that earlier, did you?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn smirked and nodded.

"Guess I don't need these boxers to get lucky now," Jason said, running his fingers over Caitlyn's legs.

"Nope. You got all the luck you need."


End file.
